


slow and steady seduction phase ii.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: captured moments. [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Professor Ben Solo, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: It had taken them two weeks and eleven different attempts at having full-on sex before Ben had been able to shed all of his apprehension and nerves and actually do it, but now that he had, he couldn’t understand why the fuck he’d been denying himself that ultimate pleasure for so long.Rey had been coming back to his place for almost four months.  They could have been doing this long before.  Not that what they were doing wasn’t satisfying because it was, but compared to this...Ben was kind of furious with himself and all his insecurities because they had denied him this for so long.Now he just hoped that things had been as good for Rey as they had been for him.or:  Ben and Rey finally had sex.  Ben has some thoughts in the aftermath.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: captured moments. [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602691
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	slow and steady seduction phase ii.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot #21 in this little universe. I really can't believe there's been this many and there's still a bit of a way to go.
> 
> this will really make a million times more sense if you've read the previous 20. 
> 
> And as always, if you like what you read, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. Enjoy!

Ben settled against the mattress and closed his eyes, breathing faster than he could ever remember breathing before. He tried to bring himself under control but he couldn’t seem to stop his heart from racing so much that he was worried about having a heart attack. He couldn’t seem to stop his hands from shaking either, but he brought them up to run over his face anyway.

Holy fuck, he’d never known that sex could be so good.

It had taken them two weeks and eleven different attempts at having full-on sex before Ben had been able to shed all of his apprehension and nerves and actually do it, but now that he had, he couldn’t understand why the fuck he’d been denying himself that ultimate pleasure for so long.

Rey had been coming back to his place for almost four months. They could have been doing this long before. Not that what they were doing wasn’t satisfying because it was, but compared to this...Ben was kind of furious with himself and all his insecurities because they had denied him this for so long. 

Now he just hoped that things had been as good for Rey as they had been for him. 

Rey was laying on the bed next to him, her breathing much slower than Ben’s. She could never remember feeling better than she had while they were having sex, but laying there with Ben afterward was affecting her more than she had thought it would. Ben had given her a piece of himself that he had admitted he’d never wanted to give anyone ever again, and she couldn’t help but feel the intimacy of the moment because of it. 

She’d had plenty of sex before, but she’d never had sex that meant as much as what they had just done did.

She curled up along Ben’s side and put an arm on his chest, and after a few moments, Ben’s hand came up to grasp hers. His breathing was still fast and erratic, and she could feel his rapid heartbeat below her hand. But slowly, his breathing became normal and his heart rate went down, and when it did, Ben turned his head to look at her with such love in his eyes that Rey never wanted to leave that moment.

“Thank you,” Ben murmured.

“For what, honey?” Rey asked, and Ben squeezed her hand.

“For being the most patient woman on the planet.”

Rey laughed. “I don’t think that I’m that.”

“You are though. No one else would have waited for me to be ready. They would have left a long time ago.” Ben let go of Rey’s hand to caress the side of her face. “I love you so much for that.”

“I love you too,” Rey said, leaning in and kissing him gently. “And you have nothing to thank me for. Of course, I was going to wait for you, honey. I wanted this more than anything.”

“As I said, the most patient woman on the planet,” Ben said, sighing heavily. “So, how did I do? If it was terrible, you can tell me. It’s okay.”

Rey just shook her head. “I cannot believe you think you are bad at sex. You most definitely are not.”

“I said you can tell me. It really is okay.”

Rey reached out and turned Ben’s head until they were looking at each other. “I’m not lying to you, Ben. You felt so good inside me. I felt like I was soaring while you fucked me. I want it again as soon as possible.”

“Really?” Ben asked, hating how vulnerable he felt.

“Yes, really,” Rey soothed. “I wouldn’t lie to you about this.”

Ben closed his eyes and took four deep breaths. “I still think this is the beginning of the end.”

Rey kissed him again. “No, it’s not. It’s the end of the beginning. Phase two is now complete.”

“Phase two?” Ben asked, confused.

“My slow and steady seduction of you,” Rey said, a smile on her face when Ben opened his eyes. “Phase one ended when we started taking our clothes off while making out, and now this is the end of phase two.”

Ben swallowed hard. “And what is phase three?”

“Phase three is getting you comfortable with doing this often,” Rey said, tangling her fingers in Ben’s hair. “And if that takes a while, then that takes a while. I’ll be patient with that too.”

“I don’t know if it’ll take that long,” Ben admitted. “I’ve never had sex quite like that before and I’m going to quickly become addicted to it.”

“Is that so?” Rey asked, grinning at him. “Then we’ll have to keep attempting this often. Maybe we’ll end up going through with it a lot.”

Ben reached out and pushed Rey onto her back, rolling on top of her. “I think that those attempts are going to be successful now. I feel like my mental block is gone.”

“Oh, is that the case?” Rey asked, pulling Ben into a kiss. “And as much as I love the fact that you seem to want to keep going at this exact moment, you’re going to have to give me some time. I need to recover a bit from how much you stretched me before I let you do it again.”

Ben looked down at her in alarm. “Did I hurt you? I do not want to hurt you in any way.”

“Shh,” Rey soothed, pulling Ben into a kiss. “You didn’t hurt me. You’re just massive and I haven’t had sex in a really long time, so the stretch isn’t something my body is used to. I promise you that it was very welcomed and pleasurable pain for about a minute and then it became fucking amazing.”

Ben stared at her in concern. “I want to know if I hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me, but I promise I will tell you if you do,” Rey said, kissing him again. “I just don’t want to be really sore tomorrow so I need a bit of a break.” 

Ben nodded after a moment and Rey pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around Ben’s waist to hold him there. Ben settled his head on Rey’s shoulder and they stayed like that, perfectly content, for quite a while. Eventually, Ben decided that he just had to ask it, whether it would ruin the moment or not. So, he took thirteen deep breaths before pressing a kiss to Rey’s neck.

“Do you really mean it when you say that you don’t want this to end? Because I will completely understand if you’ve changed your mind.”

Rey tilted Ben’s head until she could capture his lips in a deep kiss. “I never want this to end, Ben. No matter what I have to go through to have that.”

Ben was slightly confused by that statement but didn’t want to ruin things by asking what it meant. “I don’t want this to end either,” he forced himself to say, and Rey broke out into a big smile.

“You mean that, honey?” she asked, and when Ben nodded, she kissed him. “God, Ben, that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard. I didn’t know where you stood on that.”

“Yes, I mean that. I just am not handling that very well,” Ben got out. “And it’s got nothing to do with you because you’re perfect. Everything I have ever wanted. I just never thought I’d get here, and after Mara, I didn’t want to, and that’s my next mental obstacle. Accepting the fact that I’ve finally met the right one.”

Ben took seventeen deep breaths while Rey waited for him to continue, knowing that he had more to say before she should speak. “I don’t know how long that’s going to take me. It might only take me a few months like this did, or it might take me a few years. I hate that I’m making you wait for things that you shouldn’t have to wait for, but I am. I’m making you wait for something that we both want because I am so fucked up that I can’t just allow myself to feel things properly.”

“Oh, Ben, don’t do that to yourself,” Rey started, but Ben just shook his head. 

“It’s the truth, Rey. You deserve so much better than what I’m able to give you and I probably will never understand why it is you’re here with me. Love, yes, sure, but you deserve more than love. You deserve to have someone whose emotional bullshit doesn’t affect you like this. Fuck, I was bad enough before Mara died but everything has gotten so much worse ever since, and I don’t know what to do about it. I’m trying so hard though. You’re worth trying this hard. You just deserve so much better.”

“Hey,” Rey said, drawing Ben’s attention to her. “I’ve got some emotional bullshit too, you know. I have secrets that you deserve to know that I can’t bring myself to tell you. And they’re all going to come to the surface when I tell my grandfather about you, most likely, and when that happens, I’m not going to handle it very well. I know you’ll be there for me when it happens, and I’ll appreciate that beyond belief, but I don’t want it to happen. That’s why I still won’t tell him about you. It’s got nothing to do with him making your life at work a living hell, though he’d probably try to do that. It’s got everything to do with me.”

Ben’s brow furrowed. “This has something to do with why you’re scared of your grandfather, doesn’t it?”

Rey was surprised. “How did you know that?”

“The day he was in the café and you were his waitress, you looked defiant but scared every time you went to his table,” Ben said. “I’ve wanted to ask you about that ever since but I didn’t ever find a moment that felt appropriate.”

Rey took a page out of Ben’s book and took five deep breaths. “Yes,” she eventually said quietly, “I’m scared of him. But I don’t want to tell you why. Not until I absolutely have to.”

“I won’t lie, Rey. That worries me,” Ben said, kissing her neck. “But I won’t push you to tell me either.”

“Thank you,” Rey breathed out, looking over at the clock. “Oh good. Plenty of time left to have more fun before we have to go to work.”

“We should probably get some sleep tonight,” Ben murmured. “We’re going to be dead on our feet at work tomorrow if we don’t.”

“Maybe,” Rey said, smiling. “But it will have been worth it.”

“Yeah,” Ben said, smiling as well. “It will have been. And I’m not lecturing so it won’t be that big of a deal if I’m exhausted.”

“Final exams are tomorrow?”

“Final exams are tomorrow,” Ben confirmed. “They’re all going to fail the exam, except maybe three or four of them, and they’re all going to fail the class except for two of them unless those two’s final exams are horrendous. I’m sure that I’ll have to have a meeting with Snoke about it once he finds out what I did, but I have chosen essays and certain completed quizzes and exams to use as proof that none of them deserved to pass. Hopefully, that’s enough to keep my job.”

“You don’t really think that they’d fire you over this, do you?”

“I have no idea what they’ll do,” Ben said honestly. “I just know that failing all of your students is not something that will be considered a good thing, whether they deserve it or not.” 

“It’ll be alright,” Rey murmured, kissing Ben’s forehead. “It won’t come to anything terrible, I’m sure.”

“God, I hope so. I really love my job.”

“Don’t think about the worst-case scenario, okay?” Rey said. “That will just make you paranoid that something really is going to happen.”

“I’ll try,” Ben said, and he shifted around until he was kissing Rey deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rey said happily. “You make me so happy, Ben. I can’t even put it into words.”

Ben took seven deep breaths. “I don’t think I can put it into words either. I want to tell you. I just...can’t.”

“It’s okay,” Rey soothed. “Maybe someday you’ll be able to, but I’m pretty sure I already know, just as I hope that you already know about my feelings.”

“I’m trying to,” Ben said seriously. “I just can’t get myself to believe it.”

“And you’ll get there someday,” Rey said, caressing the side of his face.

“And what if I don’t? What if I can never believe that you really want this forever?”

“Then I’ll prove it to you that I do because I won’t be going anywhere. And I’ll still love you anyway.”

Ben closed his eyes and took twenty deep breaths. “I want to believe it so badly. I do.”

“I know, honey. I know. And I really do think that you’ll get there.”

“I hope so,” Ben mumbled. “Because you deserve better.”

“Don’t think that way,” Rey said firmly. “Just trust that you will.”

“That’s the thing, Rey. I don’t trust anything when it comes to how I feel.”

“Do you trust that you love me?” Ben could only nod. “Then you can trust how you feel about something. And that means that you’ll get there in the end on everything else.”

Ben kissed her deeply. “I don’t deserve someone as patient as you. I really don’t.”

“Yes, you do, honey,” Rey said, running a hand up and down his arm. “Just as I deserve someone as amazing as you after everything I’ve been through.”

Ben really wanted to know what that meant, but he also didn’t want to push Rey. “So, maybe we’re just meant for each other then,” was out of his mouth before he could stop it, and it brought a bright smile to Rey’s face. 

“I like the sound of that.”

Ben went to respond but yawned instead, and Rey wrapped her arms around him and held him closer. “Maybe a short nap and then more fun,” she said, and Ben closed his eyes.

“I like that idea.”

Rey just smiled at closed her eyes as well, putting a checkmark on a list that existed only in her head.

Slow and Steady Seduction Phase II was complete. Now it was time to start Phase III.


End file.
